I'm back
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: One-shot - Quando a pessoa que se ama está de volta - Presente para Tamy/Shinoda


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence e não ganho nada por isso. E se fosse, a Inoue e a Hinamori, não existiriam!

**Ship:** Ichigo/Rukia  
**Classificação:** M |** (**Se não gostar,** NÃO LEIA!)  
Autora:** Kuchiki'Rukia13

-

**Oferecimento:** A Tamy, pois foi feita única e exclusivamente para ela!

* * *

Retorno, mas sem o menor receio  
de que se necessário for,  
parto novamente. Para onde?  
Bom, quem sabe, para perto de ti.

(O Retorno – WVB)

* * *

**I'm back –**

Estava inquieto, sabia que já tinha sentido aquela reatsu em algum lugar, mas ela estava tão fraca, que não dava para descobrir a quem pertencia.

Maldita escola, pensou ele olhando pela janela.

Estava irritado tentando lembrar de quem seria, mas aquela reatsu era muito conhecida para ele, por que não conseguia lembrar de quem era?

Fazendo o caminho de volta para sua casa, sentia como se aquela presença estivesse perseguindo-o, olhava para os lados, mas não via nada nem ninguém.

A cada minuto que se aproximava de sua casa, a presença aumentava. Estava cada vez mais irritado com aquela situação.

Foi quando chegou em frente a sua casa e olhou para a janela de seu quarto e viu...

Não pode ser, pensou ele entrando em sua casa, esquecendo de tirar os sapatos, jogando a mochila em um canto qualquer da sala e correndo para o seu quarto.

- Onii-san. – falou Yuzu assim que ouviu o barulho das escadas, mas antes que ele pudesse escutá-la já estava no andar de cima recuperando o fôlego da corrida.

Caminhou lentamente até o seu quarto e então abriu a porta, mas o quarto estava vazio.

Então abriu um sorriso, a presença estava muito forte, talvez ela não estava tentando escondê-la. Olhou para a cama e viu lá, vários desenhos de coelhinhos com os cabelos laranja, com uniforme escolar e de shinigami, e não deixou de fazer sua costumeira cara de reprovação.

Ela ainda desenha mal!, pensou ele olhando para o armário.

Talvez ela esteja querendo fazer algum tipo de surpresa, pensou ele caminhado lentamente até o armário.

Mas ao abrir o mesmo, ela não estava lá.

- Está procurando algo? – perguntou uma vez perigosamente perto.

- Talvez! – respondeu ele sem se virar. – Talvez você tenha visto, uma _coisa_ pequena, com os cabelos pretos, com os olhos violetas, e com a pele branca.

- Coisa? – perguntou ela segurando no ombro dele forçando-o a virar. E ao olhar nos olhos dele quase engasgou. – Desde quando eu sou coi...

Ela não pode terminar, pois seus lábios foram cobertos pelo dele, em um beijo saudoso, sôfrego e apaixonado.

- Coisa? – ela conseguiu perguntar alguns segundos, pois só então conseguiu fôlego para falar.

- Desde o momento que é a _coisa_ mais importante da minha vida! – disse ele virando-a e encostando-a no armário. – Só não entendo por que não consegui descobrir que era você!

- Você nunca foi bom em indentificar reatsus! – ela respondeu.

Ele a beijou novamente, prensando-a contra o armário, fazendo com que a distancia entre eles fosse inexistente.

Ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, segurando os cabelos alaranjados, cada vez mais forte.

Ele levou sua mão até o quadril dela levantando-a, e ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura.

As mãos de Ichigo deslizavam por toda a extensão do pequeno corpo que continuava preso entre ele e o armário. Desatando o primeiro e o segundo botão do vestido que ela usava.

Ela puxou o cabelo dele para o lado, fazendo com que o pescoço dele ficasse totalmente exposto, então depositou lá beijos, mordidas e chupões, fazendo com que a pele pálida dele ficasse com marcas arroxeadas.

Sem que ele avisasse, segurou ela pela cintura e caminhou até a cama. Com uma mão jogava os desenhos que estavam na cama para o chão escutando um 'cuidado' vindo dela, e com a outra a segurava.

Sem se preocupar com mais nada, a deitou na cama ficando por cima dela tratando de desatar o resto do vestido, enquanto ela tentava tirar sua camiseta.

As caricias cada vez mais ficavam mais intensas, e as peças de roupas iam saindo conforme o ritmo deles aumentava. Em poucos minutos a roupa já era inexistente.

Ichigo a estimulava, beijava o colo, e com as mãos acariciava os seios, fazendo com que ela soltasse grunhidos de prazer.

- Eu voltei! – disse Rukia, olhando-o nos olhos.

Então ele a penetrou, gemeram juntos ao se completarem.

- Para sempre. – disse ela em fim, e ele a beijou, intensificando as investidas.

Chegaram ao êxtase juntos, com juras de amor eterno.

* * *

**N/A: **Estou trazendo mais uma fic IchiRuki, pois aqui no FF está em falta! MUUUUITA FALTA!

Em um ano tiveram muito poucas fic's sobre eles.... Espero que gostem

**N/A²: **Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada, mas nada mesmo, apertar o _butão_zinho verde ai em baixo e me deixar feliz, e lembre-se, eu saberei que você leu, e puxarei seu pé se não deixar uma _review_zinha! -q


End file.
